


You Are My Sonshine

by badwolfchild



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, parental!peter/neal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple thing like getting your blood drawn leads to a huge revelation for Peter and his CI, and now son. A Peter-finds-out-he-is-Neal's-biological-father fic. Parental!Peter/Neal</p><p>xposted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes.” Neal groaned as Peter dragged him up to the conference room where, for the time being, was transformed into a station to give blood. “Everyone from the office has already given blood and you are the last to go.”

 

Diana laughed. “Or are you just scared of a little needle Caffrey? Need Peter to hold your hand through it?” She teased.

 

Neal scoffed. “No I’m not.” He said a little too defensively. “I’m just, not a big fan of them.”

 

Peter sighed. “No one  likes getting blood drawn Neal. Now come on, you even get a cookie at the end.”

 

“Fine.” Peter followed Neal into the room. “You know you don’t  actually  have to hold my hand through it.”

 

“I know. But I do have to make sure you don’t con your way out of this so I’m just going to sit right here and make sure you fill out the paper correctly.” Peter sat down at the head of the table to prove his point.

 

“Have it your way then.” Neal said as he sat down and took off his hat.

 

“Here you go sir. Just fill this out and then I’ll look it over and if everything checks out we’ll get started.” The nurse said as she handed Neal the clipboard.

 

“Thank you.” Neal settled in to fill out the paper, truthfully since Peter was going to check it over. A couple minutes later he handed the paper to Peter while rolling his eyes.

 

Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise at one of the answers. Neal sighed, assuming Peter thought he lied about one of the answers. “I swear I didn’t lie Peter.”

 

Peter waved his hand. “No it’s not that, I was just surprised by one of the answers. Apparently we have the same blood type.” He handed the paper over to the nurse who looked it over.

 

She filed the paper away and got the tube set up. She then spoke to Peter as Neal was taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. “So what’s it like working with your son?”

 

They both looked up in shock and confusion.

 

“He’s not my son.”

“Peter is not my father.”

 

They both said at the same time. 

 

“Sorry.” She apologized as she put the needle in Neal’s arm. When she was finished she looked up. “I just assumed you were related since you both have the same rare blood type.”

 

After a couple minutes of silence Peter spoke up first. “Hey Neal, where were you born?”

 

Neal looked up from the needle in his arm. “Upstate. But I was adopted right afterwards and moved when I was only a couple days old. Why? Did you have a fling as a teenager or something?” He joked but stopped laughing when Peter kept a straight face. “You didn’t, did you?” He asked seriously.

 

After a minute of Peter thinking he finally asked. “Did you move to DC?”

 

Neal looked Peter up and down. “Yes.”

 

The nurse took the needle out of Neal’s arm and put a bandaid on. She then handed Neal the plate with cookies on it to get his blood sugar back up. “If you’d like, I can take a sample of each of your blood and run a paternity test.”

 

Peter nodded. “Sure, that would be great. Can you have the results sent to my office?”

 

“Sure.” Neal and Peter both rolled up the opposite sleeve than they used to donate blood. The nurse took a small sample and then put away the rest of her equipment. “So the results should be mailed back within a week. Have a good day.”

 

Peter shook her hand on her way out of the conference room. “You too.” He then closed the door and turned around to see Neal reach for his second cookie to munch on. Peter sat back down with a sigh. “What’s on your mind?”

Neal leaned back and shrugged. He swallowed his bite of cookie then finally spoke. “I don’t know. I always knew I was adopted but I never had a big urge to meet my biological parents. What about you? How old were you when you had a kid?”

 

Peter sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, knowing this was coming. “Seventeen. My parents were out of town and I went to a party, got drunk and the rest is history. She almost got rid of the kid but decided against it. She saw how so many people want kids but can never have them so she told me she was planning to put the kid up for adoption.” Peter took out his wallet and pulled out a small, warn picture and handed it to Neal. “After the baby was born we were allowed to hold him and take a picture before adoption services took the baby.”

 

Neal looked at it and saw a young Peter smiling down at the little bundle in a blue blanket. “So there’s a chance this could be me?” He asked as he handed the picture back.

 

Peter nodded and put it back in his wallet. “Slim, but yeah. We have the same blood type, you were adopted, I gave up a boy for adoption, and you moved down to DC where I know the baby moved to. That’s an awful lot of coincidences.”

 

“Yeah.” Neal agreed as he put his hat and jacket back on. 

 

*line break*

 

The next week moved slowly for Neal and Peter as they avoided talking about the chance that they may be related. Jones and Diana could feel the tension in the office but didn’t say anything. One afternoon Neal was working at his desk when Peter showed up with an envelope. 

 

“Is that the results?” Neal asked.

 

“Yep. We can open it at my place over dinner.” Neal nodded and Peter went back to his office with the envelope. Diana went to Neal after Peter left.

 

“So what’s in the envelope? Did you get in trouble?”

 

“Why do you assume it’s me in trouble?”

 

“Because you got the ankle jewelry and Peter has the badge. Now spill, is it why you and Peter have been acting weird all week?” 

 

“Have we really been that obvious?” Neal asked.

 

“About as subtle as a gun. It must be pretty big to get you shaken off your game like this.” Diana pointed out.

 

Neal started to fiddle with the rubber band ball on his desk as he thought about what to say next. “It’s just a hunch Peter and I have. I can’t really say much more than that for the time being. Don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Neal said the last part sarcastically.  

 

Diana nodded in understanding and went back to her desk. “But if anything is wrong or you need to talk you will come to see me right?” She gave him a concerned look.

 

“Of course. And then afterwards can we talk about boys and braid each other’s hair?” Diana gave him her signature ‘cut the crap Caffrey’ look and Neal sighed. “Alright, I will.” He said more seriously this time. Diana smiled and got back to work.

 

*line break*

 

A couple hours later Peter walked up to Neal’s desk just as Neal was shutting off his computer. “Ready to go?”

 

Neal flipped on his hat. “Yup.” 

 

The two made their way down to the parking garage and drove to the Burke’s in silence.

 

“So does El know?”

 

“That you’re coming for dinner? Of course. I called her right after I spoke to you.” Peter smirked.

 

Neal rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. “I was thinking more along the lines of her knowing you had a kid at seventeen and the possibility that  I’m  that kid.”

 

“Yes and yes. I told her that I put a kid up for adoption when we were still dating and she knows all about the paternity test.”

 

“And she’s cool with the fact she might be my stepmother?” Neal looked at Peter skeptically as he parked the car.

 

“She’s hoping for it. It means she can get help from you for her business without having to pay you.” Peter got out and got his brief case from the back seat.

 

Neal sat there thinking for a second then got out. “Wait, she could have been paying me?”

 

Peter walked around the car and patted Neal on the back. “She said you never asked.” He then laughed at Neal’s confused face and unlocked the door.

 

El heard Peter laugh and then the front door unlock. She walked out of the kitchen and saw Neal and her husband taking off their shoes. “Hey honey, hi Neal.”

 

“Hi honey.” Peter kissed his wife in greeting while Neal tipped his hat with a smile.

 

“Hi El.” El gave Neal a quick hug and the three went to the kitchen. Satchmo ran right past Peter and straight to Neal. Peter rolled his eyes and went to the sink to wash his hands while El put some lasagna on the table.

 

They all sat down after Neal washed up and had a quiet dinner. They chatted about what has been going on at their respective workplaces’. After they finished eating Neal and El put the dishes in the sink and cleared the table as Peter got the envelope out of his brief case. They all sat back down and Peter set it on the center of the table.

 

“What will happen if this is positive?” Neal asked Peter.

 

“Well first thing in the morning we would have to go straight to Hughes with this. This isn’t something we can keep a secret from him.”

 

“Will you still be able to be my handler?”

 

“I have no idea. This hasn’t ever been an issue before.” The three stared at the envelope.

 

“Well if you two aren't going to open it than I am.” El finally spoke. “At the rate you two are going we’re going to be sitting here all night.” She snatched the envelope up and ripped it open. She peaked at the results but kept a straight face.

 

“Well, am I able to write Neal off as a tax break this year?”

 

El just smiled and set the paper down between them. They both craned their necks to see the paper.

  
Neal looked up at Peter as a smile started to grow on his face. “So does this mean I can start calling you ‘dad’ in the office?”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Neal walked in to the white collar office to see Peter already talking with Hughes in the older man’s office. Hughes stood up and walked to the balcony.

 

“Caffrey, up here now.” He gave the double finger point and returned to his office. Neal went straight there.

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Sit.” Hughes pointed to the seat across from his desk that was next to Peter. He sighed after Neal took a seat and leaned forward on his desk. “Why must you two put up questions that the FBI has never been asked before?” He finally asked.

 

“To keep everyone on their toes?” Neal answered as a joke. Peter nudged Neal with his elbow.

 

“Be serious for once.”

 

“What I was telling Peter earlier,” Hughes continued. “Since this is a case that has never happened before I have no idea how to handle this situation. So we are going to proceed as a trial run. You two have to do everything above board as OPR keeps a close eye on you two. Peter, If OPR get’s a whiff of you covering for Neal then this is all over. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes sir.” Peter said and Neal nodded.

 

Hughes nodded back. “Good.” He said in a calmer tone of voice. “Now you two can go out there and inform the rest of the division of this little development. Have a good day.” He shifted his attention to the work on his desk. Neal got up quickly and almost sprinted out of the older man’s office. Peter followed at a slower pace and shut the door behind him.

 

“Have I ever told you that he scares me.” Neal shuttered.

 

Peter put his hand on Neal’s shoulder and guided him over to the balcony. “Better not show it, he smells fear like a bloodhound.” He muttered to Neal.

 

Neal snorted while Peter got everyone’s attention. “Can everyone stop what they’re doing for a moment. Neal here has some news he’d like to share.”

 

“You know, I’m not that good of a story teller. Actually, there isn’t really a story to tell so,” Neal started to walk off but Peter grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to the balcony.

 

“Neal,” Peter said as a warning.

 

Neal groaned and leaned against the railing as everyone waited for the news. “In light of recent events, it turns out that Peter here,” Neal took a deep breath and let the rest of the words tumble out of his mouth. “Peter’s my father.” Neal knocked his hands on the railing. “We should really get back to work.”

 

Diana was the first to react. “Whoa wait a minute Caffrey, you can’t just drop a bomb like that and just walk away. What do you mean Peter’s your father?”

 

Neal grinned and Peter knew Neal was going to say something stupid. “Well Diana, when two drunk seventeen year olds with no adult supervision like each other  very much-” And there was the something stupid.

 

Peter covered Neal’s mouth. “On second thought,  I’ll  do the explaining.” Peter then directed this next part to Neal. “And  not  in that much detail.”

 

Neal shrugged and wrestled Peter’s hand away from him. “Can I go get a coffee then?”

 

“You just got here.”

 

“But I skipped getting coffee to be here on time.”

 

“You  weren’t here on time.” Peter said without missing a beat.

 

“That’s because I’m sluggish from not having any coffee this morning.”

 

“You just said-” Peter cut himself off, not wanting to deal with this this early in the morning. “You know what, nevermind. Go get your frappa mocha whatever.”

 

“Yes.” Neal hissed.

 

“But be quick, however long you take I’m deducting from your lunch break.” Peter called to the already leaving Neal. Neal waved that he heard as he got on the elevator. After Neal left all the agents on the ground floor turned back to Peter, waiting for an explanation.

 

*line break*

 

Ten minutes later Neal returned, two coffees in hand, to find Peter in the bullpen with all the agents gathered around him. He craned his neck to see what Peter was up to and groaned at what he saw. “Baby pictures Peter, really? You literally couldn’t wait ten minutes to start embarrassing me.” Neal sat down at his desk.

 

“Just the one,” Peter held up the picture that he keeps in his wallet. “But I got years of catching up to do.”

 

Neal set the coffees on the desk as he put his feet up. He rolled his eyes. “Well I think you’re just adorable.”  Diana teased.

 

Neal gave an ‘I’m so done look’ to Peter. “See what you started.”

 

Peter walked over to Neal and knocked his shoes to the floor. “How about you get started on your work then.” 

 

“Whatever you say,  Dad. ” Peter glared. “Coffee?” Neal held up one of the cups with his con man grin. “It’s Italian roast.”

 

Peter grabbed the coffee with a grunt. “Just get to work.” He grumbled after taking a sip. He went back to his office while Neal turned to his work to get started.

 

Jones and Diana grinned at each other as everyone else got back to work. “This is gonna be interesting.” Jones whispered. 

 

Diana nodded. “Oh yeah.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short but it’s more of a tie in with the first chapter of everyone finding out. The next chapter and beyond will be much longer and way better as Peter and Neal’s relationship shift from friends and coworkers to father and son.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. DAT FINALE DOE!!! The second it started I was crying but I’m glad the show ended on a high note and didn’t drag out to leave a bitter taste. (I’m looking at you Psych)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of my new White Collar fic. Don’t worry people who are reading my other story Boredom, it has not been abandoned. I’ve just been stuck on the same chapter forever now. But I will try to get it done before the year is over.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Valuable Items](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891438) by [GachMoBrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea)
  * [You're Not The Only Lost Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897168) by [GachMoBrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea)




End file.
